Hollow Resurrection
by Hihoi
Summary: Naruto isn't the worlds chew toy anymore. Watch as he brings forth the Resurrection! please review
1. Chapter 1

Hey your favorite authors back. Bet you guys thought I was dead or something huh. Well tough luck for all you haters out there. but seriously review.

Disclaimer: Hihoi doesn't own anything. Except your mom. HA

* * *

It was a dark night in the village of Konoha. With a soft breeze flowing through the air and a warmth that seemed to radiate throughout the village, one boy was busy. In the darkness of the forest a child sat on the grass in front of an old shack. This was Naruto Uzumaki.

"Let's see. Shadow clone justu, damn it, clones are my worst justu. What else is in here?" said Naruto. Checking the scroll for anything that could be of interest he stopped when he noticed that the paper on the scroll was looking older and worn. That's when something caught his eye. "Sealing Art: Hollow Resurrection. Sounds cool." Said Naruto with a smile. "Let's see all I kinda do is smear some blood on here and it's suppose to release this hollow thing. Alright let's do this." And with those words the boy bit his finger drawing a small amount of blood from the wound and placed his hand on the seal. There was a blinding flash as the seal drained Naruto of nearly all his chakra. When the chakra died down Naruto was left face down in the ground. "What kind…kinda bull…shit is that?" He growled out in between pants. "That damn thing nearly killed me and nothing even happened."

"Found you Naruto! What are you doing stealing the scroll like that!" Yelled the man as a small vein could now be visible on his forehead. "Oh Iruka-sensei. You found…AAAAAAHHHHHH!" was all Naruto was able to say before he started screaming in pain. Iruka dashed forward to try and help the boy only to be blasted away by a pulse of chakra. Naruto's screaming got even louder before passing out from the pain. Iruka finally got to the boy and was about to take him to the hospital before he heard an all too familiar sound. Iruka jumped back as two kunai pierced his place next to naruto, his eyes darting among the trees for the thrower.

"I don't think so Iruka. I can't have you running off now can I. I've worked too long for this moment to have you screw it up!" Iruka's eyes widened in shock as his eyes fell upon his best friend. "Mizuki! What are you doing?" Spinning a large shuriken on his forearm like a buzz saw, Mizuki only laughed at Iruka. "I thought that would be simple enough to understand…I'm here to finish off the Kyuubi! Then I think I'll take the scroll to someone a bit more…deserving…"

Iruka shot a quick glance to the still teen and the scroll before cursing the fact that he only had a five kunai with him. "So you're the reason he took it…" The silver haired Chunnin let out a bark of laughter, "Took you long enough! You honestly think that little piece of shit could come up with this on his own?" Iruka cursed. He hadn't even thought about why or how Naruto took the Forbidden Scroll. Slowly reaching one hand behind his back he tried to pull out a kunai only to be cut off by the man he thought was his friend.

Iruka never saw the man's hand move. Iruka felt many things at the moment. The dull ache of his back as he was slammed into a nearby tree, the sharp burn of the shuriken that was now lodged in his gut, the sense of helplessness and shame that came from watching someone who had been your best friend stalks up to a helpless child with a knife in hand, ready to end his life. He tried to move but he was pinned to the tree and wasn't doing anything for a long while.

Mizuki stood next to Naruto's unconscious body, a wild look in his eyes as he ran a calloused finger over the edge of his kunai, a fine bead of blood appearing on the razor thin cut on his index finger. A happy glint entered his eyes as he knelt next to the teen, making sure that his former colleague had a perfect view of what he was about to do. The man then stooped slightly and took hold of the tattered remains of Naruto's jacket, ripping them free before running a hand almost lovingly over his stomach, the seal holding the fox at bay visible in the pale glow of the moon. He shot one last wicked smile to Iruka before raising the kunai high, "Finally! I will finish what the Yondaime STARTED!" The sound of steel cutting through the air filled their ears. Iruka wanted to scream, he wanted to cry, but his pain overrode everything his heart begged of it to do, he could only screw his eyes shut, not wishing to see the death of his favorite student. "W-What…"

_In Naruto's Mind_

Naruto opened his eyes and jumped at what he saw. He looked like he was in a dark chamber. The floor was damp with puddles all over the place and the only light seemed to come from one side of the room, behind a wall of bars. Naruto walked towards the light only to jump back in fright when a giant red eye snapped open right in front of him. **"HAHAHAHAHAHA! IT APPEARS MY JAILOR DECIDED TO PAY ME A VISIT!" **bellowed out a voice from behind the gates. "Who are you and where am I?" asked Naruto. **"WHO AM I…I AM THE MIGHTIEST OF THE TAILED BEAST, THE ONE THE ONLY KYUBI NO KITSUNE!" **roared out the fox as it finally showed itself. The Kyubi was a hulking mass of fur and destruction. Its fur was matted with blood, darker than its crimson fur. Its fangs were twenty feet long, the same as its monstrous fang. "What the Kyubi, but I thought the Fourth killed you?" said Naruto, fear and confusion evident in his voice. **"HA, AS IF THAT WORTHLESS BAG OF FLESH COULD ACTUALLY KILL ME. WHILE I MUST ADMIT HE WAS STRONG FOR A HUMAN, THE BEST HE COULD DO WAS SEAL ME IN YOU." **Said Kyubi with a growl. "Seal? What do you mean?" asked Naruto. **"IT'S QUITE SIMPLE, MORTAL. THE BASTARD TRIED TO STOP ME BY SEALLING ME INTO YOU. THE FOOL KILLED HIMSELF JUST TO PUT ME IN THIS BLASTED SEAL."** Growled the fox, glaring at the seal holding the bars closed. "Th-that still doesn't explain why I'm here." **"OH THAT'S AN EASY ONE. AFTER THat JUSTU YOU USED YOU WERE CALLED INTO THIS DISGUSTING PLACE." **Explained Kyubi. "Called but by who, you?" asked Naruto, still reeling from the shocking information.

"No. That honor would belong to me." Said a voice from behind Naruto. When he turned around to see who it was, he got another dose of surprise. Standing not ten feet away was him. Or rather a more badass and dangerous looking him. While Naruto was the shortest in his class, standing at 4'6", this Naruto was 5'9". The new Naruto's hair still had spikes in it but was flatter and had its tips dyed a blood red(Picture the Yondaime's hair except with red tips). His eyes were a dull icy blue. The strange thing about his eyes were that instead of his pupils being round, they're slits like that of a beast. He wore jet black shorts that reached his shins. They were held up by two crossing white belts with a smiling skull for a buckle. In the skull's right eye there was a shining diamond. His shoes were steel toed boots and he wore black fingerless gloves on his hands. On the back of each is the same skull as his belt buckle. In his right ear is a skull and bones earring. He didn't wear a shirt but he wore a form fitting black jacket, unzipped to show off his toned six pack. But the most shocking thing about him was that on his face was white mask. It covered his nose and the bottom of his jaw. The teeth were razor sharp.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Naruto, really getting tired of asking that question. "I'm you, in a sense." Said the other Naruto, his voice hollow coming out of the mask. "I get it…what?" "I'm the new you that was created by the seal. I'd explain more but it seems Iruka and ourselves are in danger." Explained the new Naruto. "What how do I save him?" screamed Naruto. "All we need to do is touch and then we'll unite." "We will? So we'll be able to save Iruka-sensei?" asked Naruto. "And so much more. Let me show you." Said the second Naruto holding his hand out. Naruto looked at his double's hand before hesitantly grabbing it with his own. "And now we will show them our power." Said the new Naruto.

_Back In The Real World_

"Mizuki-sensei…I'm guessing you were going to do something…less than cordial with this?" said Naruto holding Mizuki's wrist, stopping the kunai an inch away from his face. Mizuki looked at the blond in stunned silence for a moment before shaking free of the hold, once more raising the kunai and with a roar of hate brought it down on the teen's throat. Only to hit dirt as he tilted his head to the side, "Interesting…it seems you were intending to set me up from the start, well fuck you!"

It was unnerving enough having those blue eyes bore into you with such a look of indifference, his eyes slightly lidded, as though he were tired, or he just didn't care, but the real thing that seemed to chill the former teacher was the fact that the face of the mask didn't move, just producing an odd echo when the teen spoke.

"Silence demon! I'll make sure you can't make it out of here alive!" His eyes slightly narrowed as the chunin leapt away from the prone teen, his form sitting up in a slow, deliberate manner before he plucked the kunai from the soil, looking at it curiously for a moment before rising to face Mizuki.

He didn't spare his teacher a glance, but still his voice rang out. "Thank you for trying Iruka-sensei. If you can manage, signal the village. I'll deal with this one."Iruka fought the urge to smack himself, he may not be able to move, but he still had _chakra_. At once he slapped his free hand into a ram symbol and began to pulse his chakra, the act making the traitor curse loudly.

Spotting the scroll the former teacher dashed at it, his speed surprising to Iruka, he had never seen Mizuki move that fast before, however, much to his further shock, a kunai found itself in the traitor's leg; making him stumble and skid into the object he was so desperate to get his hands on.

"Now, now Mizuki-sensei. I thought you knew better than to make a mistake like that against an unknown opponent" mocked Naruto. Mizuki scowled at the blond as he pulled the kunai from his leg. It would have been humbling in any other situation.

Rising to a knee the man pulled his other oversized shruiken from the back harness and began to spin the weapon, mimicking the attack that had put Iruka out of the fight. "Now I'm going to show you why I'm a chunnin you MONSTER!"

Before he could even bring the weapon back to prime his throw he was frozen in fear, there was a massive aura forming around the teen, a dull blue glow at first that soon erupted into a massive pillar of energy that engulfed the whole of the area in its light. Both Iruka and Mizuki had to shield their eyes as the glow began to lessen until they could see properly again, albeit with spots in their vision.

There, looking at the kneeling man with the same dull eyes was the familiar sight of the blond prankster of Konoha, however, his overall appearance had changed to the point that it made both chunnin blink in surprise. His clothing had gone from the glaring orange to a pure black outfit.

However, in a flash there was an item that made Mizuki pause, strapped horizontally across Naruto's back was a short sword from the looks of it. The thing looked about a foot and a half long. The handle was wrapped in a blood red cloth. The hilt was nothing but a black ring held up by eight fang-like objects.

"That's a bit better. I was feeling naked there for a moment. Now then…" his right hand came up slowly to hook his index finger into space between the fangs in the hilt and with a disturbingly, practiced, ease the blade came free in a shower of sparks framing the boy in the night. Mizuki's eyes widened slightly as the blade somehow seemed to be longer than the sheath was, about three feet long.

With the blade free Naruto gave the guard a slight tug, making the weapon twirl in midair to let the grip fall easily into his hand, the sword held in the laziest way possible, making it look like it could fall out of his hand at any second. His eyes said otherwise.

Mizuki started to laugh long and hard at the thought of the blond using the weapon. "Only the dead last would think to bring a weapon he couldn't even use to this fight…DIE!"

The massive shuriken came speeding at the blond, as though being chased by a demon, the steel twirling even as it spun, making it that much harder to deflect. The look in his eyes never changed as his grip tightened on the sword and swung with startling speed.

Mizuki grinned at first, thinking that his shuriken would simply cut the boy in half, but to his horror the two met and seemed to explode, shards of steel flying everywhere shredding underbrush and rending trees asunder! "Tsk, pathetic. Get him out of my sight."

To the pair's shock the boy turned, returning the sword to its dark crimson sheath. Mizuki looked more than a little confused until he felt the pair of hands on his shoulders. Taking a trembling glance up his eyes widen at seeing a squad of animal masked ANBU staring down at him.

"Mizuki Mataka. You are under arrest for attempted murder of a fellow ninja of Konoha, attempting to corrupt a potential ninja of Konoha, stealing village secrets with intent to sell them to enemy powers. You are hereby bound by law. Bear! Get him out of here."

A massive man in an equally intimidating mask stepped forward to take the smaller man by his upper arms, lifting him as though he weighed no more than a pillow as the other ANBU placed a series of tags all over his body before they vanished in a swirl of leaves.

The teen turned and looked at his fallen teacher before nodding and moving to the scroll, stooping he seemed to fiddle with it for a moment before slinging it across his back and moved back to his injured friend. "Are you able to move Iruka-sensei?"

He gave a weak shake of his head, "No…he cut up my stomach something bad, I don't think I'll be up and about for a while…"

The blond gave a hesitant nod, his eyes shining in sorrow as he placed his hand in the same ram seal he had seen Iruka use a moment ago and pulsed his chakra several times, just as his teacher had done. Within a minute those in the clearing were joined by one of the masked ANBU as well as a jounin he had never seen before. The pair looked at the blond in confusion before seeing the injured teacher. A quick explanation from the chunnin had them doing a bit of first aid until they could move him without further aggravating his wound and then they were off in a puff of smoke, the ANBU taking the scroll as he went.

Naruto gave a sigh as he turned and looked at the moon. Absently a hand came up to run through his hair. The blond turned to make his way to the tower. It had been a hell of a night, and he knew he had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

Now then that was good...or bad. You tell me. leave a review and tell me what you think, flames will be pissed on!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey your favorite authors back. Bet you guys thought I was dead or something huh. Well tough luck for all you haters out there. Sorry to everybody who's been waiting for the next chapter for any of my stories but I only write when I get inspiration for it and that's not very often. Whenever I sit down and try to think of what to write next I get bombarded with so many ideas that have absolutely nothing to do with the story I'm thinking about. If you guys have any ideas leave em in a review. If I like it I'll use it and of course give credit where credit is due. That means REVIEW people!

"Yo. what's up?" Normal talking

'Eh not much.' Normal thinking

**"FEED ME!" **Demon talking

**"Shut up, ya damn furball" **possesed jinchuuriki talking

Disclaimer: Hihoi doesn't own anything. Except your mom til i gave her back and upgraded to your sister.

**Chapter 2**

It had been a few days since the scroll incident and Naruto had taken his picture for his ninja license yesterday. Normally he would have painted himself up to look cool or tried to pull a prank but now he realized how dumb that would have been. Besides his new look made him look completely badass not to mention awesome to the 5th degree!

Naruto sighed for the 10th time today before staring at the sword that lay in his lap. He had been trying to find a way back into his mindscape so he could ask that other him what the hell was going on. All he knew so far was one he had a sword, two he had a creepy yet cool looking mask covering the bottom half of his face, and three he was smarter. No smarter would be the wrong word. He felt just as smart (more like retarted) as he was before he used that weird seal. The difference was that he could think so much more clear than before.

"Blah I got better things to do than to stare at weird ass sword." Said Naruto before heading out to train. He shook his head when he heard his hollow voice echo out from under the mask. That was gonna take some getting used to. Right as he was about to exit his home he stopped and looked at the sword again. He grinned before running back to his room and racing out the door, not even bothering to lock it. Once he was outside he jumped to the closest roof top and out to the closest training field. The moment he arrived he placed the sword on the side of a nearby tree before pulling a small scroll out of his pocket. He really needed to thank the old man again. Thinking back to the night he talked to the Hokage brought another smile to his face.

-_Flashback_-

"Well Naruto I'm glad to see you're alright but can you tell me how...this happened?" said Sarutobi gesturing to Naruto's new look. Sarutobi Hiruzen was an old man in his late 70's. He was the definiton of old age. Winkled skin, liver spots, and the little hair he did have was as white as it could get. Naruto rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand and gave a small chuckle. "Well actually gramps I don't really know what's going on myself after I touched the seal on the scroll I kinda blanked out for a bit. I mean I can remember what happened when Mizuki showed up and started attacking Iruka-sensei but its all blurry. Its almost like my body was on auto-pilot." As soon as Naruto said that Sarutobi got a little worried. 'Did the Kyubi have something to do with this?' he thought to himself. "Oh yea. Old man can you help me out with something? After whatever happened this sword showed up on my back so can you help me learn how to use it?" asked Naruto, trying and failing to look like a sad puppy becuase of the mask on his face. Sad puppy eyes and vicious looking teeth just don't mix.

Thinking it over Sarutobi came to a decision. Reaching somewhere underneath the neverending paperwork he pulled out a small scroll and passed it to Naruto. "Here you go my boy. That's a basic kenjustu scroll. It should help get you started on how to use that sword of yours." Sarutobi said with a smile. As soon as Naruto heard him say that he was ready to run out the office and head to the nearest training grounds. But before he could even reach the door Sarutobi's voice stopped him.

"Hold on Naruto I have one more thing to give you." The young jinchuuriki was surprised when the Hokage threw him another scroll. Openning it up he was a little disappointed at what he saw. "Shadow Clone Justu? Old man what gives? I don't need a stupid clone justu!" Naruto yelled in annoyance. "I think you'll find this one to be a bit easier for you than the one taught in the Academy Naruto. Just trust me on this one okay?" Sarutobi said with a knowing smile. Looking at the old hokage like he grew a second head Naruto gave him a nod. "Alright old man, but if this things useless you owe me some ramen." he said before running out the door. "Whatever you say Naruto," said Sarutobi to himself, "Besides you're the only one who can use it to its maximum potential."

-_End flashback_-

After practicing the Shadow Clone Justu for an hour Naruto couldn't help with agree with the old man. This was way easier for him to use than that stupid clone justu at the Academy. It was a little weird to see so many copies of him at first but it didn't bother him for long. He undid the scroll before reading and memorizing the kata for basic swordsman ship.

Naruto then created eight clones before grabbing his sword. He slid into the basic stance and waited as the clones rushed forward towards him. He ducked under one of the clones who tried to do an aerial strike with a kunai and parried around another who was trying to stab him. Turning quickly he managed to catch the clone off guard and was ready to strike when he was suddenly punched in the stomach by a clone who had burrowed underground. Before he could regain his footing he was kicked in the face by another clone which sent him tumbling back

Cursing lightly Naruto climbed back to his feet before getting back into his stance. He waited for them to attack again before retaliating. This time however he didn't keep his concentration on only one target but was mindful of all of them. He parried a clone that was aiming for his face again and swung the blade cutting the clone in half before it puffed out of existence. He turned his attention on an incoming clone before glancing around to make sure none of his other clones were trying to sneak attack him.

When it appeared that none were he was about to attack when he heard something coming up from behind him. Looking behind him he saw two clones that were about seven feet behind him. As a last minute decision he jumped into the air only to mentally slap himself as the two clones threw kunai at him.

He waited for the sharp metal to pierce his skin only to be surprised when he heard metal clash against metal. When he opened his eyes he saw that all his clones were gone and there place was a single kunoichi. She wore a Chinese style sleeveless shirt with baggy black pants with blue sandals. Her hair was tied into two buns and had dark brown eyes with her hitai-ate around her forehead.

The girl in question just shook her head as he walked up to her. Finally when he was right in front of her he smiled before scratching the back of his head. "Thanks for that." Said Naruto as he started laughing nervously. The girl didn't reply at first before sighing and shaking her head. "Kid….You suck." Said the girl. "What!" yelled Naruto. "Kid you don't jump when you are out numbered and surrounded. In fact that is the last thing you **want** to do. It makes you completely open and it just makes it easier for your enemies to hit you with jutsu or weapons." Lectured the girl.

The blond just stood there blinking a few times before narrowing his eyes at her. The said girl only raised an eyebrow at this action before asking, "What?" "How long were you watching?" asked Naruto while his eyes were still narrowed at her. The girl snorted before answering "I only watched for a few seconds and even I know that you suck." She expected him to get angry but instead he sighed and said, "I guess that means I got to get better ne."

It was now the girls turn to blink before smirking at him. "Don't think you can just pick up a sword and then expect to get good right off the bat. It takes time and lots of practice to be a master swordsman." Naruto thought for a moment before asking "If that's the case can you help me?" She was tempted to say no; she really was. But after seeing how he fought with the sword she knew he could use some better instructions than what he was getting from a scroll. Again she sighed before nodding her head.

"Sweet!" yelled an excited blond. He then looked back at her before asking, "What's your name anyways?" "Tenten." She answered, "You?" "Uzumaki Naruto; The next Hokage!" shouted Naruto. "Well then let's get started." Said Tenten as she unrolled a scroll before releasing a katana from one of the kanji written on the scroll. 'Let the torture begin.' thought Tenten as she rushed forward katana ready in hand.

**-Time Skip-**

The sun shined through the Naruto's window, waking him up. 'Damn sun, always waking me up.'he thought as he looked at his calendar wondering what day it was. His eyes widened when he realized today was the day of the team selections. He jumped out of bed quickly getting ready. He decided to eat breakfast before leaving, so he went into the kitchen. Looking through all the food he had, he decided between red bean soup and ramen. After a tough minute of thinking about it, he settled on ramen. After the noodles were finally ready he sat down and dug in...at least that's what he tried to do.

"God damn this stupid mask. How the hell am i suppose to eat if it keeps getting the way." growled Naruto. Reaching up to the mask with both hands he tried pulling it off. When that didn't work he tried pulling it apart, only to have the same luck as before. "I'M SO HUNGRY!" Naruto yelled at the end. Looking up at the clock his eyes widened when he saw he was gonna be late for the Academy. Giving one last sorrow filled look at the bowl of ramen he leapt out his window with tears in his eyes. 'It's such a sad thing to waste the beautiful precious!' Never let it be said that Naruto Uzumaki didn't love his ramen!

When Naruto finally made it to the Academy he was relieved to find out he just barely made it on time. Quickly walking into the classroom he started walking to his usual seat next to Sasuke, but at the last second decided it be better if sat in the back. He continued climbing the steps until he found a seat in the very back and sat down. Slowly the remaining students sat at their usual seats and started talking excitedly, guessing what teams they'd be on, what kind of missions they'd get, and many of the girls talking about their dear Sasuke-kun.

With a rumble the door burst open and two figures barged in. These two were none other than Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka, the two biggest fan girls and co-presidents of the Sasuke fan club. Almost immediatly the two started arguing about who would sit next to Sasuke only to realize both seats next to him were open. Sasuke was twitching in annoyance from the two of them talking his ears off, asking him for dates. Naruto almost felt sorry for him, key word being almost. While normally he'd be jealous of Sasuke getting all of Sakura's attention he couldn't bring himself to really care. Just when Sasuke was about to snap Iruka walked in and silenced the class. Many of the students looked at him in shock due to all the bandages wrapped around him.

"Ok class today is the day that you will be given your team assignments along with your Jounin-sensei. Now team one," this continued as Iruka went down the list of students until finally, "Team 7 will consist of Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke. Your Jounin sensei is Hatake Kakashi." The moment he was finished he heard a loud squeal of joy as Sakura jumped form her seat and give the victory sign to Ino who huffed and looked away. "But wait Iruka-sensei, that idiot Naruto failed. Why is he on Sasuke-kun and mine's team? Besides he's not even here." Sakura said a little upset to be on the same team as the village pariah. "Actually Sakura I'm right here." Naruto said glaring at Sakura for calling him an idiot.

Sakura turned around ready to yell at Naruto for surprising her but stopped at what she saw. Instead of the orange wearing idiot she was expecting, the Naruto she was looking at scared her a little. She didn't know if it was the change of clothes, that creepy mask he had on, the way his voice sounded, or the glare he was giving her. All she knew was that she didn't want to mess with this new Naruto. "Well then if you're done Sakura, will you please sit down so I can finish?" asked Iruka irritated at being interrupted. The rest of the class started laughing and a blushing Sakura sat back down.

Soon after Iruka finished naming off teams the Jounin started showing up and collecting their teams. That was two hours ago and team 7 still hadn't seen a trace of their sensei and were starting to get annoyed. The three of them started doing whatever they felt was best at the moment. That meant Sasuke was brooding in the corner, Sakura was pestering Sasuke for dates, and Naruto was taking a nap.

Finally, just as Sakura was about to start yelling, the door to the classroom slid open revealing a man with gravity defying silver hair wearing a mask covering most of his face. He wore a black shirt and matching pants with a standard Jounin vest over the shirt. He had black fingerless gloves on his hands and his hitai-ate was slanted over so as it covered his right eye. Over all the man look really weird in the team's eyes. The man looked at the group with a bored expression before placing a finger on his chin. "My first impression of you three is…I don't like you. Now wake him up and meet me on the roof." Said the man before he disappeared in a puff of smoke. The two concious members of team 7 just blinked in surprise before getting up. Sasuke started walking out of the classroom and Sakura yelled at Naruto, waking the sleeping blonde and heading to meet their new sensei.

When they got to the roof they saw that their sensei was already sitting on the railing of the building. He didn't even seem to noticed they had arrived so Sakura coughed to get his attention. He still didn't acknowledge their existence and just kept reading the orange book he held in front of his face. He kept this up for another 5 minutes, making Naruto growl through his mask. "Alright now that you're all here we can begin introducing ourselves." Said Kakashi turning a page in his book.

"Um sensei why don't you go first so we now how to do it." Said Sakura "Well my name is Hatake Kakashi my likes are none of your business, my dislikes hmm…my dream is to do page 48 through 93 of Icha Icha Beach Party with all the women in the village, and I have lots of hobbies." Said Kakashi. 'So all we really got from him was his name.' thought all the genin with sweatdrops. "Ok now it's your turn. You're first Shorty." Said Kakashi pointing at Naruto.

The demon container glared at his sensei before replying, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, my likes are ramen and training, my dislikes are how long it takes for ramen to cook and people judging others before getting to know them, my hobbies are training with my new friend Tenten and trying out new ramen flavors, and my dream is to become Hokage. Oh and I want to become the best swordsman there ever was." 'Well this is something new. I thought he just wanted to become Hokage. Oh well I'll ask him about it later…if he passes.' Thought Kakashi. After he finished his introduction Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out the kenjustu scroll Sarutobi gave him.

"Ok your turn Pinky." Said Kakashi. Said girl glared at him for a moment before saying, "My name is Haruno Sakura, my likes are (glances at Sasuke), my hobbies (repeat process), and my dream is to (repeat process and squeals)." The Jounin sighed, "and your dislikes?" asked Kakashi. "Naruto." she said as she glared at the blonde who was too busy reading his scroll to care. 'Kunoichi these days are more focused on boys than training. Looks like I got to fix that problem otherwise she could become a liability to the team.' Thought Kakashi as he rubbed his temples.

"Ok your turn Duckbutt." Said the Jounin. Naruto laughed at Kakashi's nickname for Sasuke and marked it down for future use. Sasuke did nothing for moment before speaking, "My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I have no likes, I dislike almost everything, my hobbies are training, and my dream is to rebuild my clan…and kill a certain person." 'I guessed as much. Well that's another thing I have to fix.' thought Kakashi with a sigh. 'Sasuke-kun is so awesome.' thought Sakura. 'Weirdo.' thought Naruto as he eyed the last Uchiha.

"Alright tomorrow we will begin your first mission." stated Kakashi. "What type of mission is it Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura. The Jounin looked at them with his one visible eye curving into an upside down U before answering "Survival training." "But we already have had survival training in the academy." whined Sakura. "Yes you have. But this one is different since it will determine weather or not you become genin." "But we already passed the genin exam. What is the point in trying so hard only to take another test?" asked a now very confused Sakura. "That was to see who had the ability to become genin. The real test is to weed out the ones who will actually become genin or the ones that will be sent back to the academy."

The man then began to chuckle before noticing the questionable looks from the three kids. "Oh I just thought of how funny your expressions would be if I told you that there is a 66% chance that you will not pass this test." The results to his were priceless in his eyes. Sakura looked shocked, Sasuke looked pissed, and Naruto eyes widened slightly, though he hid it well by keeping his eyes locked on the scroll. "Alright meet me at training ground 28 at 9:00 tomorrow morning. Oh and don't eat anything for breakfast you'll just throw it back up." said Kakashi before he puffed out of existence leaving three surprised genin behind. Sasuke scoffed before getting up and leaving with Sakura following him like a lost puppy. Naruto sighed before putting the scroll away rubbing his stomach. 'Not like I'm gonna be able to eat anyway.' he thought.

**The Next day**

Two of the three man team staggered into the training field while desperately trying to keep their eyes open. As they waited they noticed that someone was missing. That someone was the class dobe, the village punching bag known as Naruto. The thought of them failing because of one late member pissed Sakura off considerable while Sasuke was still upset but was able to keep calm about it. After waiting a few moments the genin were now furious with not only their late teammate but also their sensei. After two hours of waiting there was a puff of smoke signifing the arrival of Kakashi.

"Yo." he said with a small wave. "YOU'RE LATE!" shouted Sakura. "Yea well a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way to get here." lied the Jounin. He saw the annoyed look on both of his student's faces before blinking. 'Wait, two of them.' thought the confused Kakashi. "Hey where's the blonde one?" he asked, only to immediately regret it when Sakura started ranting and stomping around the training field while occasionally kicking one of the three logs posted into the ground. After she calmed down a little bit Kakashi sighed before preparing to search for the blonde when he heard something that made his skin crawl.

"MY ETERNAL RIVAL!" the present members of team 7 heard. 'DAMN IT!' thought Kakashi as he looked behind him to see a dust cloud coming closer to them location. Finally, just as it was about to pass them, the cloud stopped in the middle of the training field kicking up more dust in the process. Once it cleared it revealed a man wearing a green spandex suit with a standard jounin vest with a red Hitai-ate tied around his waist like a belt. The man also had a bowl cut hair style and beyond huge eyebrows that would twitch occasionally.

The shocking thing was that right beside him stood an annoyed looking Naruto who was fingering the hilt of his sword dangerously. "MY ETERNAL RIVAL I WAS INFORMED THAT THIS GREAT SOURCE OF YOUTH WAS NOW UNDER YOUR TUTELAGE. I ALSO DESCOVERED THAT HE WAS TAKING YOUR TEST TODAY SO I DECIDED TO LEND MY SERVICES AND HELP HIM GET HERE IN TIME." shouted the green clad man while ending it with a smile that made his teeth reflect off the sunlight.

Kakashi sighed as he heard this. He really didn't feel like dealing the Gai today…or any time of the week and this was definetly going to bring the spandex wearing Jounin to him demanding more challenges. Just as he was about to reply to the man he heard Naruto say, "Gai-sensei didn't you tell Lee would return as soon as possible. If you don't make it back in time that would be very _unyouthful_." The masked blonde shivering at the word unyouthful.

"WHAT! YOU ARE RIGHT NARUTO, MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND. THEN I MUST GO. GOOD LUCK ON YOUR TEST MY YOUTHFUL COMRADES! FAREWELL." shouted Gai before racing off to the training grounds he left his team at. "Thank god," said a relieved Kakashi, "How did you run into him Naruto?" The boy shrugged before saying, "My friend's apart of his team, so I was introduced to them yesterday. She told me if I ever wanted to get rid of him just say something about youth and Lee and he will be gone."

'Note to self: Remember that trick next time Gai bugs you.' thought Kakashi before rummaging threw his bag and pulled out an alarm clock and the orange book from the day before. He then placed the clock on one of the three stumps in the middle of the training field. "Ok you have one hour to complete this test. The goal of this test is to take these," he lifts up his hand to show two bells dangling in his hand on red string. ",from me before time runs out. If you can get one of these then you pass. If not then you fail and you will be sent back to the academy. Well then if you are all ready to begin then…GO!" and with that all three of them dashed off into three different directions.

Kakashi sighed before seeing the black clad ninja standing there in front of him with his hand on the hilt of his sword. "You know compared to the others you're a little bit…weird. Don't you think it would be better to strike me while your hidden instead of head on?" asked that Jounin. "The only weird one here is you. I mean come on you have an 'eternal rival' who wears green spandex and has a creepy genjutsu show up whenever he hugs that Lee guy." pointed out Naruto. 'Ouch.' Thought Kakashi. "Ok now that was uncalled for." Said Kakashi as he started to reach into his weapons pouch.

"I don't care. Besides I'm getting one of those bells no matter what!" shouted Naruto before unsheathing his sword. After meeting Tenten a few days ago she had made sure he was at least half way decent with the blade. Naruto then charged the Jounin while swinging the blade aiming to strike him on the side. The strike was easily parried and had thrown the blond off balance for a moment before he stuck the blade into the ground and spinning himself to where he was facing his sensei again. He pulled the blade out of the ground and made another attempt to hit his sensei. This surprised the Jounin enough to distract him from dodging the blade.

Naruto grinned when he saw that his attack was going to get through only to be shocked when he heard a loud 'clang'. He looked down and was shocked to see the tip of his sword being blocked by the metal plate on Kakashi's glove. "You're gonna have to do much better than that if you wanna get a bell." said Kakashi from behind his book. Naruto grit his teeth before jumping back putting some distance between him and his sensei before charging Kakashi again while holding the sword in a thrusting motion. Kakashi waited paitently for the blonde to get closer before jumping over the blade and hitting it on the side with a kunai sending the sword and the blond off course. After landing he spun around, pulled out two shurikens and tossed them at Naruto.

He almost sighed when Naruto burst into smoke. 'So he can make Shadow Clones. I'm guessing nothing in his file was right.' he thought with a sigh. He started looking for the blonde only to see a group of them charging him all in the same thrusting stance as the previous one had. As he was about to counter attack he felt something grab hold of his legs. He looked down to see two hands holding onto each of his legs and was not letting him go. He looked back up to see three of the clones closing the distance between them. 'Ok, I admit I underestimated you a little bit Naruto.' thought Kakashi, before pulling his legs out of the clone's grip. The force behind that made the clone uproot itself from the ground. With flick of his leg Kakashi sent it flying towards the closest one. 'But now that I know what you're capable of I won't do that anymore.' continued Kakashi, watching the clone collide with two others making them puff out of existence leaving one left charging. Before the clone even knew what happened he felt a fist hit him in the face before puffing away.

The man turned his attention to the four remaining clones. He watched as they prepared to charge when they all suddenly felt a sharp object strike them in the leg. All of them disappeared in a plume of smoke before leaving a confused and shocked Naruto standing in the middle of the clearing. "Nice try Naruto, but you're still a long way away from getting one of these bells." Said Kakashi pointing at the bells on his waistband.

'This guy is fast!' thought a now sweating Naruto, 'I didn't even see him throw anything and yet all my clones were gone before they even realized they were hit! Is this how strong a Jounin really is?' Just as his thoughts began to wander he saw something come flying out of one of the trees. He realized what they were when they hit Kakashi in the back making him fall forward, only to turn into a log covered in kunai and shuriken. Taking that as a hint the masked ninja-to-be sped off into the forest to regroup and think up a new plan of attack.

Off in the distance Sasuke was seething ftom his current predicament. The fact that he had given away his position was mostly revolved around his anger. Though he at least discovered that the blonde wasn't as weak as he had originally thought was somewhat reassuring. Truth be told he figured that if he could watch the boy fight he could evaluate how useful the blonde could be. Now the problem was trying to find his sensei. He needed to test his own strength against the Jounin. 'If the dobe could last as long as he did then I should at least be on a higher level than that.' thought Sasuke as he stopped at a nearby clearing. Just then he heard a horrified scream coming not far from his location. It wasn't hard to identify the scream came from Sakura, so that meant that Kakashi was nearby.

"Well I'll give you credit, you're sneakier than your teammates." said a voice behind him. "I'm different from those two fools, I will get one of those bells." said Sasuke not turning around to face his sensei. "Wel if you think you can then by all means try." said Kakashi calmly. "As you wish." muttered the Uchiha before turning around and throwing a handful kunai at him. Kakashi jumped to the side just as Sasuke had planned before tossing another kunai at a rope hidden in the bushes. The masked Jounin slid to a stop before avoiding the tree trunk as it smashed into the tree next to him.

Just as the Jounin had slid to a stop the Sasuke appeared behind him and attempted to punch Kakashi only for it to be blocked. Sasuke tried to punch him again only for his punch to be caught in Kakashi's hand. Sasuke then shifted his body allowing him to aim a kick at the man's face which was again blocked by the jounin. Sasuke smirked before reaching out for one of the bells which made the jounin let go of the genin and jumped back putting a little distance between them.

'Well this is interesting. I knew Sasuke was good but I didn't think he would come so close to getting one of the bells.' thought Kakashi. Sasuke scowled at him before doing a few hand seals and finishing with the tiger seal. Sasuke took a deep breath before placing his hand over his mouth and exhaling. A giant fireball erupted from his mouth aimed straight at the surprised Jounin. Soon the area around was covered in dancing red flames.

As the flames died down Sasuke began looking for signs of his opponent. When he found the remains of a scorched log he began searching franticly around the clearing. Just then he felt something grab his ankle and saw a gloved hand coming from underground, then with a fierce tug the Uchiha was pulled underground leaving only his head above surface.

"Just because you're different doesn't make you better." Said Kakashi before pulling out his book and disappearing into the trees. "Damn it." cursed Sasuke. The boy struggled for a moment trying to get out of the hole. He heard a noise coming from a nearby bush before seeing a blur of black pop out of the forest. Naruto looked at Sasuke for a moment before cursing. "Damn it! I just missed him." He looked back at his teammate before growling. He then walked over to the Uchiha before he started digging.

"What are you doing dobe?" asked Sasuke. "Even if I hate your guts I won't leave a comrade behind. A ninja should never abandon his comrade no matter the situation." stated Naruto as he continued to dig. "Whatever. Just hurry up." ordered Sasuke. "Don't push it bastard." growled Naruto. After a minute or two he finally made the hole wide enough to pull the dark haired boy out. After getting Sasuke out he turned and was about to go looking for his sensei when Sakura burst from the bushes.

"Sasuke-kun!" squealed Sakura before embracing Sasuke's arm while having stars in her eyes. "Get off!" ordered Sasuke as he shoved her off his arm. "Hey asshole! Don't push Sakura like that she was only worried about you!" yelled Naruto. "Don't talk to Sasuke-kun like that you idiot!" yelled Sakura before she tried hitting Naruto on the head. Just as she was about to make contact Naruto stepped back causing her to miss. He glared at Sakura making her flinch back.

"I got to find Kakashi. I almost got a bell and next time I will have one in my hand." Said Sasuke as he got some of the dirt off his shirt. "Yeah you go Sasuke! Show that Jounin who's boss!" cheered Sakura back in her fan girl mode and not realizing how stupid she just sounded. Just as Sasuke was about to go searching the timer on the alarm went off. "Good job Naruto! If you didn't show up we could have been getting a bell instead of wasting time!" yelled Sakura. "You're kidding me right. I just finished digging that asshole-" started Naruto before he was interrupted by Sakura. "You're so useless Naruto! Now we're going to have to go back to the academy because of you!" shouted Sakura. With that she stormed off, following Sasuke. Naruto, who was really irritated with the pink hair bitch-I mean Sakura, sighed before walking after the two.

When they arrived they saw that their sensei had his nose still buried in his book. They were about to say something when they saw him gesture them to sit down on the ground. When they did Kakashi snapped the book shut before giving them a bored look. "Well I've decided to not send you all to the academy." Said Kakashi with his eye smile. He saw all of their faces light up…well Sakura's did. Sasuke just smirked and Naruto's was to hard to tell with that mask one. "Instead you three will be dropped from the ninja program."

"That's not fair! Why do have to be dropped when it was his fault in the first place!" shouted Sakura as she pointed at Naruto. "Explain to me just howits Naruto's fault Sakura?" asked Kakashi. When he got no answer from the girl he continued, "Yes Naruto did charge me head on which, by the way, was a foolish act on his part. But he was standing right here fighting me while you didn't do a single thing to help him."

Sakura put her head down in shame as she realized that what he said was true. "Naruto you were being too brash when you charged straight at me. For all you know I could have killed you before you even got into striking distance." said Kakashi sternly. His eyes softened a bit with his next statement though. "However you did do a great job since your records say otherwise and you did do one part of this test correctly. As for you Sasuke you thought that your teammates would only hinder you and decided to leave them behind. If this had been a the real thing then all three of you would be dead. The part of this test was not to evaluate your skills but to prove you can work properly as a team." stated Kakashi as he stared down at the three genin.

He then walked over and stood next to the stone in the middle of the training ground and saying, "This is the memorial stone. It has all the names of true heroes of this village." "That's the stone that I want to have my name one day! I'm not gonna die a nobody. I'm going to be a hero just those on that stone!" said Naruto excitedly. "For your sake Naruto…I hope you don't end up this stone." answered Kakashi in a solemn tone. "What! Why? Do you think I'm worthles...like everyone else in this village thinks?" asked Naruto who muttered the last part. "No it's just that the names on this stone are for ninja who were killed in battle." said Kakashi as he looked back at his team. Naruto's face changed from sad to awestruck. "Some of my closest friend's names are on this stone. I promised myself that I would never let anyone I knew die if I could help it." Kakashi said with a look of longing on his face. 'He doesn't hate me?' was Naruto's only thought as he looked at his sensei in shock.

"Well seeing as how Naruto did one portion of his this test correctly I will give you all one last chance. Two of you will eat while Sakura gets none." "Huh?" said a confused Sakura. "It's what you deserve after wrongly accusing your teammate for something that was your fault." answered Kakashi with a stern glare. "Now you are not to give her any food…understand? If you even give her a little bit of food you will automatically fail the test." The Sasuke nodded while Naruto did as well, albet, hesitantly.

With that Kakashi gave them their lunches before leaving them in the clearing. After a few minutes the two heard Sakura's stomach grumble. Looking up they saw a blushing Sakura who felt like hiding in a hole. Thinking it over Naruto placed the bento on the ground beside Sakura while glancing around the clearing. "W-what are you doing Naruto? Didn't you hear what Kakashi-sensei just said?" hissed Sakura. "I don't feel his chakra around here. Go ahead and eat. We're going to need all the help we can get if we are going to get a bell." Said Sasuke as he too began searching for any signs of their sensei.

"Yeah so go ahead and eat Sakura. I'm not nearly as hungry as you are right now." said Naruto still looking for Kakashi. "Hurry up and eat. We don't want Kakashi to show up a catch us." Said Sasuke hurriedly. Sakura just sighed before picking up the chopsticks and started devouring the bento. Just as she did an explosion of dirt came from the middle of the training field. As it cleared a very pissed off looking Kakashi erupted from the smoke. "YOU," he shouted. All three of genin were shaking at the killing intent rolling off of him. As he got closer the killing intent grew until they were close to suffocating.

"Pass." And just like that the killing intent was gone and there stood an eye smiling Kakashi. "Huh?" said all three genin together. "You're the first ones to think for yourselves. All the genin would always choose to listen to my orders. They just never had what it took to do what you just did. In the ninja world those who disobey the rules are scum. And that is true in most cases. However, those who abandon their friends are worse than scum." said Kakashi as he looked back at the memorial stone.

"He's kinda cool." Said Naruto while looking at Kakashi. "This team is now official and we will begin are first real mission tomorrow. Meet here tomorrow at ten a.m." Said the Jounin before giving them thumbs up. "Sweet!" yelled Naruto as he jumped into the air, only to fall back on the ground holding his rumbling stomach. "I'm guessing you're hungry Naruto." chuckled Kakashi. "Yea I haven't been able to eat for the pass couple days because this damn mask keeps getting in the way. No matter what I do it won't budge." moaned Naruto.

"Have you tried pushing chakra into it?" asked Kakashi. Naruto just stared at Kakashi for a minute. "I never thought of that." he said a little embarassed. He started pushing some of his chakra into the bone mask, making a loud series of clacks as his chakra spiked slightly. The rattling sounds would have been disturbing if he hadn't known where it was coming from. To his relief the mask opened. "Thank you Kakashi-sensei!" yelled Naruto hugging the man with tears in his eyes. "Um...you're welcome." said a stunned Kakashi.

And so team 7 was born.

* * *

Whoa. That took forever! Well there you go people. Love it or hate it there's chapter 2 of Hollow Resurrection. And don't forget leave a review with any ideas you might have or just tell me how awesome I am. Either way I'm out, Peace!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello readers. I've put up a poll to help decide which element I should have Naruto specialize in. The choices are Water, Ice, Wind, Fire, Lava, and finally Earth. Whatever element is picked will become Naruto's chakra affinity. If ice or Lava are picked then Naruto will have water and wind affinities for ice or fire and earth affinities for lava. Once he unleashes his Resurrection form then he'll be able to use either of the sub elements. For the regular elements I plan on upping his control to the point where he doesn't need hand seals unless the justu is really powerful, probably A or S rank justu. Well get to voting people!


End file.
